Sound of the Breaking Point: Slugslinger's Tale
by Master Fwiffo
Summary: Pirates of the Iacon Skies 06. The deranged Slugslinger finally snaps, threating the entire crew - and the Captain in particular...


TFPirates

Slugslingers Tale

Copyright 2008, masterfwiffo. All rights reserved.

It had started out as a more or less dull solar cycle. With increased Autobot and Decepticon patrols in the area, the crew of the Sword of the Fallen had decided to lay low for a while. And when they did not want to be found, there was only one place for the most wanted Pirates in the galaxy to go - Floron III, and the great starport Rugby on the planet's surface.

Guzzle's Bar was run by a bot of the same name, who happened to be an old acquaintance of Mirage from the days of Hooligan. It was one of the few places in the universe where the crew of the Sword of the Fallen were welcome, and they made the most of it.

Other ruffians who frequented the bar cleared out once Mirage and his crew marched in, not willing to strike a fight with the fiercest Pirates this side of the outer rim. That left the bar pretty much empty save for the crew. Guzzle didn't object - he enjoyed Mirage's crew far more than the other outlaws who frequented his place. They, at least, paid their tabs.

Mirage, Sharkticon and Cannonball lounged together near Guzzle, sharing Energon mugs and laughing about old times, as Doomlock nestled up besides Mirage. Snowcat and Thunderblast, who were quickly developing a fondness for each other, snuck off into a corner to chat. Overbite gathered the Minicons around, and quickly began spinning a yarn that got better each time he told it, despite the fact that everyone on the ship had it memorized by now — the one about the army of Quintessons, the squadron of Decepticons, and the Regulan Metal Monger. Jackpot and Wheeljack hung back together, the two former Autobots engaged in pleasant conversation about the current status of the War - as they were the only ones among the crew who still seemed to care. Repugnus and Slugslinger, both of them quite antisocial on their own, ordered drinks and sipped them in silence. Arc, the Quintesson, had volunteered to stay aboard the ship. And that left the final member of the crew, poor Shortround, with very little to do.

Shortround was a younger transformer, and despite his inherent awkwardness, yearned for more social contact. So he floated desperately between the groups and tried to join in the conversation, but to little avail. When that failed, he turned quickly to the drink, and in with a few swigs, had completely inebriated himself with Energon.

For a time, that proved most entertaining to the other patrons of the small bar, as the tiny Decepticon stumbled between the groups, barely able to make out a coherent sentence anymore. But the trouble began when young Shortround approached Slugslinger.

Slugslinger was hunched over his drink, sipping it quietly. While Repugnus's posture seemed similar, his eyes were always moving, alert and aware of possible threats. Slugslinger eyes just gazed forward, not focused on anything, just drifting, lost. As always, half his face was frozen in a grin that could only be described as sadistic. And, as always, he never spoke, even when spoken to.

But inebriated as he was, Shortround somehow convinced himself that it would be a good idea to try and get a response from him. Shortround wandered over to the booth, and hopped up on a seat, slurring his words as he ordered another drink.

"You know," Shortround said loudly, "of everybody, you've always interested me the most."

If Slugslinger even heard him, he gave no outward indication.

"You never talk to anyyyybody." Shortround continued, "What gives? I've heard you talk before. Why not talk to me now?"

Again, Slugslinger was unresponsive.

"Hey buddy, come on! Tell me, how you feeling? I'm feeling great! Are you feeling great?"

A careful observer might have noticed Slugslinger's eye twitch, but no one else did.

"What's the matter Slugslinger old pal? Can't you tell Shortround what's happening? It's a nice night, ain't it buddy?" Shortround had leaned back so far he could see the night sky above through the windows in the roof. "All those stars... Ain't it pretty? Hey Slugslinger, you can fly up there, can't you?"

Two chairs over, Repugnus glanced at Shortround in annoyance. As he did, he noticed something strange - Slugslinger's hands were trembling, though his face remained unexpressive.

"Wish I could go up there." Shortround sighed. "Hey Slugslinger, buddy, could you take me up there someday? I'd like to - GACK!"

Shortround was cut off as Slugslinger's hand shot out and grabbed the smaller Decepticon by the throat, hoisting him into the air. Repugnus laughed and returned to his drink.

Guzzle tapped Mirage's shoulder and pointed. Mirage glanced at the scene and chuckled. "Serves Shortround right. He shoulda learned to leave well enough alone by now."

"Aren't you worried?" Guzzle asked nervously.

"Nah, Slugslinger won't harm him." Mirage shrugged. "He can't, without my orders."

Shortround struggled in Slugslinger's grip, scraping weakly at the flier's arm. But Slugslinger's grip did not loosen. Shortround suddenly began gasping.

Mirage saw it, and stood up. "Slugslinger, that's enough. Let him go."

Slugslinger paid no attention.

"Slugslinger!" Mirage repeated, stepping forward.

In his grip, Shortround struggled as the casing around his neck began to split and crack under the pressure. Repugnus looked solemnly at the scene, and suddenly his eyes went wide as he recognized a look that often crossed his own face. "Holy slag, he's going to kill him!" He yelled suddenly, throwing himself into the air toward Slugslinger. Slugslinger's arm shot out, catching Repugnus upside the head and sending him to the ground.

Mirage charged forward with yell, tackling Slugslinger head on. Slugslinger lost his grip, and Shortround crumpled to the floor, offline. Slugslinger's empty eyes gazed into Mirage's for a brief moment, and then gave way to fury. With a roar unlike anything he had ever previously uttered, Slugslinger threw the Pirate Captain off violently and whirled on him, the cannon on his shoulder flaring to life.

Wheeljack, Cannonball and Sharkticon were on him in seconds. Slugslinger whirled, his cannon blast catching Wheeljack full on in the chest and sending him flying, smoke pouring from the wound. Sharkticon and Cannonball grabbed onto Slugslinger's arms, trying to restrain him, but Slugslinger easily tossed them off with strength that bellied his wiry form. Repugnus leaped on him from behind, back in beast mode, with his claws tearing wildly at his face as Snowcat and Overbite leapt into the fray. Slugslinger wrapped his hand around Repugnus's neck and violently threw him on top of Overbite, sending both tumbling in a heap. A moment later, Snowcat joined them, no match for Slugslinger's strength.

"Bring him down men!" Mirage yelled desperately. Slugslinger let out another raging howl in response, and flew toward the Captain. Doomlock threw himself in front of the Captain, taking the brunt of Slugslinger's mad charge. Mirage jumped in with a volley of punches that sent the crazed crewman reeling. But Slugslinger regained his balance quickly, countering Mirage's fist with a devastating punch of his own that sent the Captain sprawling.

A number of quick shots tore into Slugslinger's torso from Jackpot's gun, and Slugslinger howled in agony, sending a stream of energy back at Jackpot, who ducked under a table. Then Cannonball came up behind him, grabbing hold of Slugslinger under the arms. Slugslinger struggled for a moment, then the jets on his feet ignited, sending him into the air. He shot straight upwards into the glass roof, breaking through it with force that caused Cannonball to lose his grip, sending the older Pirate tumbling to the ground below.

Free of his attackers, Slugslinger glanced down at all of them for a long moment, hatred etched on his twisted face, then he transformed, and shot off into the night sky.

Mirage stared up after him in shock. He shook his head quickly, glancing over the room. It was in tatters, tables overturned and broken glass all over the floor. "Is everyone all right?" He asked, helping Sharkticon to his feet.

Windsheer looked mournfully from Wheeljack's side. "He's hurt..." She whispered.

Sharkticon glanced down at the old helmsmen's limp form. "Cannonball's taken it pretty hard as well."

Repugnus looked up from Shortround's side. "He's alive." He growled. "Lucky for him. A few more moments and he wouldn't have been."

"I hope you know you're paying for this." Guzzle muttered, glancing up from where he had ducked behind his counter. "Good slagging grief..."

"What happened?" Sharkticon demanded. "That damn Quint said he had Slugslinger under control-"

"And he did, until now." Mirage growled. "Get Arc on the comm, quickly."

A moment later, Arc's face was staring grimly at him through the small viewscreen. "It isn't possible, what you are describing." Arc said worriedly, switching to another face. "My blockers couldn't have failed that suddenly."

"Well, the fact of the matter is they did." Mirage snapped. "And at least three of my crew are wounded because of it, to say nothing of Slugslinger!"

"This is most worrisome." Arc said, switching to yet another face. "I'll get right on it, Captain."

Mirage turned. "I want the rest of you to get back to the ship."

"And what about you, Captain?" Sharkticon demanded.

"I'm going after him." Mirage said, turning.

Sharkticon nodded. "I'm going too!"

"And me." Snowcat volunteered.

"Same here." Overbite growled. Doomlock barked an affirmative as well.

Mirage shook his head. "No, you're all staying. Get the wounded back to the ship. I'm doing this alone."

"Like slagging heck you are!" Sharkticon snapped. "We're going-"

"Slugslinger was and is my responsibility and mine alone." Mirage said firmly. "I'm not putting anyone else's life on the line-"

Sharkticon marched and grabbed the Captain. "You saw the look in his eyes Captain, he'll tear you apart!"

"If he will spare anyone, it will be me. Get back to the ship Sharkticon-"

"Forget it. I'm going-"

"THAT'S AN ORDER!" Mirage yelled, startling everyone with the ferocity in his voice. Sharkticon stepped back, shock and hurt in his eyes.

Mirage stared at him firmly. "If I don't come back, I need you to take charge." He said quietly. "If I can't - If I don't come back. Alert the planetary authorities, then get yourselves out of here."

"Is that going to be necessary?" Guzzle whispered in fear. "I mean, he's just one guy, right?"

Mirage glanced at him warily, and shook his head. "This planet is known for its murderers. Slugslinger will top them all if we don't stop him. Sharkticon, give Guzzle plenty of money - enough to repair his shop - and get off planet if he needs too."

Guzzle paled.

Mirage surveyed his crew. "The rest of you, back to the ship. On the double, GO!"

The crew scattered, jolted by the determination and coldness in Mirage's eyes. Sharkticon watched mournfully as Mirage turned, and headed out into the night that had fallen over Starbase Rugby.

---

_"There's only one lifeform reading." Sharkticon said quietly. "Cybertronian."_

_"Very strange." Mirage commented, dryly. "No exterior damage, yet this is a large ship. Where is everyone else? It couldn't be launched with just one person."_

_"It appears to be a prison ship." Wheeljack added. "Perhaps a revolt?"_

_"No escape pods have been jettisoned." Snowcat reported._

_"Whatever the case," Mirage said firmly, "It warrants a look. There's likely decent salvage there."_

_"I don't know Captain." Cannonball said quietly. "I've got a bad feeling about this."_

_"You and your 'bad feelings.'" Sharkticon rolled his eyes._

_"There's something evil on that ship." Cannonball announced cryptically. "I can feel it." Though the thought was absurd, the gravity in Cannonball's voice gave a pause to the entire crew._

_"Evil or not," Mirage said firmly, breaking the silence, "We can deal with whatever is out there. Wheeljack, Sharkticon, Repgunus. With me." He cast one more glance out the view screen, and shuddered. Cannonball was right. There was a foul aura surrounding the ship..._

---

The Captain had barely gone several steps into the darkness before he slipped into his dream, an age old memory that dredged itself up on occasion - none more fitting than now. He shook his head to clear it, and immediately became aware that something was amiss. He stopped, cocking his head and listening closely to the sounds of the night. He took another step forward, and then whirled, sword drawn and at the neck at the one who had been following him.

"Easy Captain!" Jackpot said, a nervous grin on his face. "Just me!"

"I told you to get back to the ship." Mirage snapped, putting his sword away. "I expected to be obeyed."

"Too bad." Jackpot said with a smirk, sliding off his perch and coming up beside the Captain. "So, where are we going?"

"I will not have any of my crew put in danger over this!" Mirage barked. "Go back to the ship, now. That is an order, Jackpot!"

"Then I officially quit." Jackpot announced, letting his words sink in. "And I'm still coming with you."

Mirage glared at him, a mixture of shock and rage in his eyes.

Jackpot shrugged. "Besides, I've got no intention of getting anywhere near him. I'm just following you to drag your carcass back in what I hope will be one piece."

Mirage whirled sharply. "Fine." He snapped. "Don't let yourself get anywhere near him."

Jackpot shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Mirage started forward, doing his best to ignore Jackpot. One of the newest members of his crew, Jackpot clearly had no idea what he was getting into. Sharkticon knew - and that's why Sharkticon could be persuaded to stay behind. The overzealous Autobot, however...

Jackpot was known for his absurd streak of luck. Mirage could only pray it would hold out.

Mirage cast a quick glance into the sky, and noted the faint trail that Slugslinger had left as he had shot off. He shook his head. "No good, that trail won't last long." He muttered to himself, ignoring Jackpot to the best of his ability. He reached back into one of his rear compartments, and pulled out a small circular device. Jackpot looked it over curiously.

"What's that?"

"I put a tracker in him." Mirage said quietly. "In case this ever happened."

Jackpot cocked an eyeridge. "O...k... That's just a tad bit weird, you know."

Mirage sighed. "Really Jackpot, I'd much prefer that you stayed behind."

"And the whole crew would much prefer that I'm with you." Jackpot said with a smile. "Captain, I won't go anywhere without you."

Mirage ignored him, and started forward, following the small green indicator on the directional compass, praying quietly that it was not too late. Like it had been that first time...

---

_Bodies. Strewn everywhere, were bodies. Cybertronians, organics, even a Quintesson. The ship was a ship of death. Mirage regarded the scene in cold, quiet horror. No stranger to death, this was still a sight that brought fear to his eyes. Even Repugnus seemed somewhat repulsed by the scene._

_"A riot." Sharkticon said flatly. "That's the only explanation."_

_"With this much death?" Mirage said skeptically. "Something must have gone horribly wrong."_

_"I'm checking the ship's logs." Wheeljack said quietly, tapping into the main control panel. "Hrmm..."_

_Mirage glanced back at Sharkticon and Repugnus. "I want to find this survivor, find out what happened. You two head into the interior of the ship. Wheeljack and I will follow you shortly."_

_"Aye, Captain."_

_As the two left, Mirage bent down to inspect one of the bodies. An Autobot by his symbol, this one was slumped over the main control panel. The Captain, perhaps? No, nothing that would identify him as such. Mirage pulled the body up and looked over, then immediately winced. The bot had a gaping hole in his chest - his spark had been torn straight out. On his face was a look of indescribable horror, one Mirage had never seen before..._

_"Captain!" Wheeljack called. Mirage hurried over to the access panel, where Wheeljack was busy scrolling through the text. "Sharkticon was right. It was a revolt. Prisoners in blocks 17 and 18 broke out, then quickly freed the rest. Lots of killing going on, but nothing that would explain - wait. It says here that they were transporting a high-risk block. Three in it, all complete psychopaths. The last entry says that the prisoners let them out. And then..."_

_"Three bots did this?" Mirage asked, turning around and staring at the carnage in horror. _

_"Looks like it." Wheeljack said grimly. "Perhaps Cannonball is right. Maybe we should-"_

_He was interrupted by a scream from Repugnus that echoed throughout the entire ship..._

---

Arc's faces whirred with nervousness as Sharkticon stood over him, leaning forward with his arms crossed over his chest. "Well?"

"I don't understand it." Arc sighed. "The odds of all backups failing at once without a warning sign are astronomical. Mathematically, this could not possibly have happened."

"Well, it did." Sharkticon growled. "I don't care what the math says, I want to know how YOU plan to fix it."

"Oh dear, this is not good at all." Arc moaned. "Without him present, I can't even begin to formulate what went wrong. Oh, this has been such an awful day. There's this strange buzzing, and I can't find the source, and I have this miserable headache, and now this-"

"And it's going to turn much worse if you don't turn around and get on it." Sharkticon roared. "If the Captain doesn't come back, the first thing I'm doing is rearranging those five faces of yours."

Sharkticon whirled, ignoring the Quintesson's protests as he slammed the engine-room door on the way out. As soon as he was well out of the Quint's hearing range he sighed, gripping onto the wall for support. For the first time in a long time, he was truly worried about the Captain's life. Not since that incident with Thrust had he been more concerned.

He had always objected to Slugslinger's presence, and now, it seemed his greatest fears were coming true. "I hate being right." He growled, rubbing his head. Just talking to that damn Quint had given him an ache in his processors. "Primus, I hope the Captain is alright..." He quickened his steps toward his quarters, so that none of the other crew could see the fear etched on his face.

---

The tracker led Mirage and Jackpot to the abandoned side of Starbase Rugby. Already an older, run down port, an explosion at a refinery had decimated a good part of the starbase, a long time ago. That entire section had been simply abandoned, as few cared enough to even attempt rebuilding any of the crumbling, half-collapsed structures. This part of the starport was now a haven for undesirable rodents and pests - and for all intents and purposes, it seemed they were all that existed on the debris strewn streets.

"So, what is the big deal about this guy, anyway?" Jackpot asked casually, making his way lightly over what had once been a wall.

Mirage glanced back at him. "Didn't you ever notice anything strange about him?"

"I just thought he was one of the quiet types." Jackpot shrugged. "What's his deal, really?"

"He was a mistake." Mirage said flatly.

Jackpot glanced at him. "Say what now?"

Mirage's eyes closed...

_---_

_Mirage stumbled upon a scene that would be burned into his mind for the rest of his life. One bot stood in the center of a mass of bodies, two particularly brutalized bodies lying on top of the rest, the last victims of his carnage. In the bot's hands, Repugnus, the fearless and amoral monster, was gasping as he attempted to protect his spark from being ripped out of his body. His chest plate had been torn off by his attacker, and Repugnus was feebly trying to ward off his opponent's hand._

_His opponent was tall and lanky, colored in faded green and white, covered with gashes and burns that would have dropped a far larger robot. Wings arched into the air casting a shadow over the room, and cannons graced his left shoulder and both his arms. But the most terrifying feature of this figure was his twisted, grotesque face - on half of it, the blazing eyes and sadistic grin of a demon, on the other, a look of mortal terror._

_Wheeljack gave a yell and pulled out his weapon, firing at the monstrous figure. The attacker dropped Repugnus, who fell to the ground with a moan, and charged at Wheeljack. A single brush of his arm threw Wheeljack aside with a force a hundred times greater than what his body appeared capable of. Mirage's sword leapt into his hand, and he swung wildly, carving a gash into the madman's chest. His opponent did not even register the blow, and shot his hand into Mirage's chest._

_Sharkticon ran up from behind, late to the battle, but assessing the situation quick enough to make an effective attack, his arm-blades tearing into the thing's backside. The beast ignored his attacks, and stayed latched onto Mirage, beating him mercilessly with a fist. In desperation, Mirage's back-cannons flared to life and came up suddenly, shots tearing into his attacker's face. The attacker stumbled backwards, and Mirage grabbed his sword and shoved it into the monsters gut._

_The robot sank to his knees, a look of pain finally crossing his face. Mirage stood up and glared down at it. And then, something happened he did not expect._

_A strange look crossed the fearful side of the attacker's face, and words so soft that Mirage barely heard them came out. "Please," He said, "Save... me..."_

---

Jackpot glanced at Mirage curiously. "He almost killed you, and you brought him aboard?"

"Like I said." Mirage said grimly. "A mistake."

"No kidding." Jackpot growled, wondering just what the Captain had left out of the story.

"It's a mistake I intend to fix." Mirage continued. "Fix, or die trying."

"You don't have to do this." Jackpot said quietly.

"You didn't see the ship full of bodies." Mirage countered, and stalked off.

"Well then." Jackpot said, pausing briefly to rub his brow. "I suppose I didn't."

------

Elsewhere, a lone blue eye glared down at the flesh creature below him. "You will have to prove your theory better than that. My agents report no change among the local population."

The organic being, a small, mousy being with quickly darting eyes and an obnoxious voice, squeaked out his reply. "I do not understand, my theory was perfect. Perhaps if I increase the power."

"You had better succeed." The blue eye said warningly. "Or else he will be most displeased. He's invested a lot of money in your effort."

"I will." The mousy being promised. "I will!"

---

Arc sighed, settling down. "It's no good." He muttered, pushing away his data screens. "I can't concentrate. Slag... this buzzing. I swear it's getting louder. Maybe that's just my headache talking."

Another of his heads whirled, and he picked up his data pad. It was his own personal pad, one he had designed himself, with an interface tailored exactly to his desires. It was to his extreme disappointment then, that it failed to work. He tossed it aside. "What else could go wrong today?" He moaned. "It's like some outside force was conspiring against me. Oh, poor me-"

He froze, a sudden shudder running through his body, accompanied by an inexplicable dread. He whirled suddenly, grabbing another instrument of his own make. It too, had failed. He grabbed one of Cybertronian design, one that well predated him. It was working - but slowly. And long enough to confirm his fears.

"Sharkticon!" He yelled suddenly, turning and fleeing the engine room as quickly as his body would let him. "Sharkticon, I know what's wrong!" He pushed himself toward Sharkticon's quarters and rapped on the door. "Sharkticon?" He peeked inside the open door, and moaned.

Sharkticon lay on the floor, offline.

---

_"It's strange." Arc said softly. "His personality hardware is not fractured, yet your descriptions would indicate as such. It's like there are two conflicting data sets within the spark coding itself."_

_Mirage glanced at him. "Can you fix it?"_

_"No one has that kind of knowledge." Arc said gravely. "Not even I."_

_"Can you do anything for him at all?"_

_"I suppose." Arc said, staring at the prostate form. "It would require substantial effort and resources, and it's unlikely to succeed, but there are theoretical fixes for this."_

_"Do what you can." Mirage said quietly. "If it fails, we'll take him offline permanently."_

_"Very well." Arc said, turning to his work. Mirage nodded, and left, heading back toward his quarters._

_"Why are you doing this?" Sharkticon demanded, coming up behind him. "Just slag him and get it over with. He's not worth-"_

_"He could be a valuable weapon, Sharkticon." Mirage said firmly, stopping at his door and opening it. "That is all."._

_"Don't give me that." Sharkticon snapped, pushing himself inside and closing the door. "I know you better than that. Captain, why are you doing this?"_

_Mirage's voice faltered, softening, reverting to its true nature. "Sharkticon... I saw something. In his eyes. I do not know why, but I feel I have to do this."_

_Sharkticon stared at her grimly. "And I think it is foolish." He said, turning sharply away and marching out._

_Mirage watched him go, quietly adding. "I don't expect you to understand. I don't myself." _

_---_

Mirage shook his head, rubbing his brow. The memories brought pain now. "Slaggit, how could I have been such a fool." He growled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Jackpot." Mirage answered, his voice quieting.

Jackpot glanced at him and shrugged, looking over the complex that towered in front of them. Though decrepit, there were signs of recent activity - specifically the smoking holes blown in the wall. "Well, all thing's considered, I'd say this would be the place. Why'd he come out here?"

"Jackpot." Mirage said softly, "I ask you this as a friend this time. Please, leave now. I don't want anyone else in the line of fire."

Jackpot's eyes met his, and held them for a long moment. "Sorry, Captain." He answered. "That's something I can't do."

Mirage rubbed his head again in frustration. "Jackpot, please!"

"Captain, I can't - What the slag? Captain, Look Ou-" He didn't have time to finish his warning as the ground erupted beneath them, and a maddening howl filled the air as Slugslinger's vehicle form shot into the sky. The ground beneath them cracked, and the roof of the ancient basement below caved in.

Jackpot hit the ground and rolled, his gun practically leaping into his hand. "Jackpot, NO!" Mirage cried, grabbing him and pulling him aside as another volley from Slugslinger's cannons ripped into the ground above. Jackpot's gun flew out of his hands, hitting the floor as a ton of debris from the surface came down on top of it.

"Sorry Captain, I'm stuck with you now. And weaponless to boot." Jackpot apologized, holding up Mirage, obviously wounded and smoke pouring from his side.

"A staircase-" Mirage gasped, "Over there- Get out - find the crew. Tell them to bomb this place if I can't stop him." Another explosion filled the area with smoke and debris. "Slag, how did he get so powerful?"

Another explosion rocked the ground, and Slugslinger shot like a rocket back into the cavern, transforming and throwing himself at Mirage. The two tumbled together, and Mirage let out another desperate yell toward Jackpot, "GO!" Jackpot watched as the Captain and his former crewman fought, grappling with each other. Fear overcame him - without his gun, he was powerless to help, never good in a fistfight. Mirage pushed Slugslinger off and yelled at him again, before Slugslinger again tackled him. Jackpot closed his eyes, and hesitantly he turned. "May Primus forgive me, even if Sharkticon doesn't." He swore, and ran up the flight of stairs.

---

"We're beginning to see results." The mousy being said with a grin. "But for real results, we'll have to increase the level much further. It will take some time-"

"We have no time for this." The eye answered. "That explosion we felt was close. Increase it as fast and as high as you can. Lord Gyconi will not want this experiment interrupted."

"But the sudden increase in level could-"

"Do it. It matters not how many die."

---

"Jackpot to Sharkticon." Jackpot said tapping his comm. "Jackpot to Sharkticon. Hello, anybody?"

All that answered him was a high-pitched whine. "Slagit," He growled hurrying up the corridor. "What's wrong with this thing?"

Suddenly, his foot missed a step and he fell forward, right onto his face. "Of all the times my luck to leave me," He growled, pushing himself up. It was only then that he noticed the large, reinforced door off to the side of the corridor - one in far better condition than anything else in the dilapidated old structure.

He considered ignoring it, but a small voice inside him, one that he held responsible for all the lucky streaks he ever had in his life, told him to investigate. Never one to ignore that instinct, he did. Just as he reached the door, something felt like it exploded inside of his head, and he pitched forward.

---

"What happened?" Cannonball demanded, rubbing his brow.

"I found him like this!" Arc whined, waving his tentacles at Sharkticon's body. "Oh, it's worse than I thought-"

"What's worse?" Cannonball demanded, rage obvious in his voice.

"Oh, if what I think has happened we're doomed," Arc panted, "It's been bothering me all morning, and now I found out what it's for!"

"What the slagging heck are you talking about?" Wheeljack asked. "Arc, you're not making sense."

"A sound! A high pitched whine, don't you hear it? It's getting louder!"

"He's gone mad." Cannonball shook his head.

"And it's giving me a headache." Wheeljack growled.

"Me too." Cannonball winced. "Ok, Arc, try again. Slowly this time."

Arc's faces whirled. "There's no time. Oh, if only we could contact the Captain, he'd know what to do-"

"ARC!"

"There's a sound, an ultra-high frequency! It's been effecting my instruments all day. It reacts to Quintessonian alloys and technology, makes them unstable! That's why Slugslinger went mad, why Sharkticon collapsed! And I think they're increasing it-"

"What?" Cannonball asked, rubbing his head. "Slaggit Quint, you're only making my headache worse-" Suddenly Cannonball pitched forward, gripping his head tightly. Wheeljack too, doubled over suddenly.

"Oh no." Arc whispered, shuddering. He turned, peeking out into the hallway, and watching in fear as the rest of the crew reacted the same way. "It's too late, I'm too late..."

---

Slugslinger's attacks were vicious and chaotic, and though he was thought to be one of the better hand to hand fighters in the quadrant, Mirage could barely keep up with the mad Cybertronian's frantic assault. Slugslinger let out a bloodthirsty scream as he tore at Mirage with his bare hands. Mirage grunted, managing to bring his feet underneath, and with a forceful thrust, Slugslinger stumbled backwards. Before Mirage could get to his feet, a sudden light accompanied a wave of pain, as energy tore through Mirage's side. Slugslinger cackled, leaping into the air, and strafing the ground with his cannons. Though unaimed, the explosions were powerful enough to send Mirage sprawling back on the ground. Slugslinger dove at him again with a shriek, energy collecting in his cannon nozzle - But Mirage was ready. His foot came around and caught Slugslinger's engine, sending the crazed pirate out of control, smashing into the wall. Slugslinger's primary cannon fired, unable to contain its stored energy. The explosion washed over Slugslinger as he howled in pain.

Mirage grunted, pushing himself to his feet, clutching his wound. "I'm sorry, Slugslinger." He muttered, grabbing his sword, and heading toward the smoking heap where his crewman lay. "But it's time to correct this mistake."

Then Mirage froze. Sudden powerful waves of pain overcame him like a flash, and he dropped to his knees with a cry. Slugslinger too, let out a scream of rage. Mirage held his own head in his hands, all but paralyzed by the pain, which exploded in waves inside his head. The Pirate gasped, trying to bring the pain, coming from no obvious source, under his control. But he failed - and then a sudden blow sent him reeling.

Slugslinger was up, fire and hatred in his eyes. Already insane, the onslaught of pain had served to increase his strength and rage. With a demonic wail, he threw himself at Mirage. Mirage feebly raised his hand to defend himself - but Slugslinger's hands wrapped around it, and pulled. Dimly Mirage saw his own arm dangling freely in Slugslinger's hand, and then the pain from all the differing sources merged into one overwhelming wave, and he collapsed.

---

Jackpot threw himself against the door, trying desperately to ignore the splitting pain. The door refused to give way. He grabbed at it, and pulled violently, and to his surprise, it squealed open. He stumbled inside, slamming the door behind him - and to his surprise, the pain immediately subsided. Wherever he was, he was protected. For the moment.

Jackpot stood still, battling to collect his wits. He glanced around the room, and immediately noted the thick padding on the walls, and the sealant covering everything. Two things popped to mind - one, this was all definitely new. Second, the room was soundproofed.

Soundproofed? His eyes narrowed. "Of course."

"There, I did hear something!"

Jackpot threw himself against the wall and remained motionless, cursing himself that he didn't have a gun. But to his surprise, what he saw didn't look half as dangerous as what he was expecting. A small, mousey creature poked it's head out of an adjoining room, shaking with it's eyes wide. The creature, a male of some obscure organic species and obviously sapient - the observation due in part to the shoddily thrown together lab coat and the ratty glasses - stepped out into the room, waving around a small, and rather useless looking laser gun. "I know you're in here!" He squeaked. "Come out and surrender, or else!"

Jackpot glanced at him, doing his best to suppress a smile. The mousey being barely came up to his waist and clearly had no idea how to handle himself in a fight. But, just to be on the safe side...

"You got me, I surrender." Jackpot announced, raising his hands in the air, and stepping out. The alien squeaked, and whirled, pointing the tiny weapon at Jackpot, trembling. "Surrender, Cybertronian!" He squeaked with a voice that carried no conviction at all. "Or- Or I'll shoot!"

"Oh, don't do that." Jackpot said carefully. "I give up."

"In there, quick." The alien demanded. "Go on!" Jackpot entered the room, and took one look at all the equipment surrounding him. Lines of monitors, screens, and other equipment, at least one of which was showing regulated frequency lines. Jackpot figured it out instantly.

"Fancy stuff, you've got here." He remarked casually. "What's it all for?"

"Shut up!" The mousey being squeaked.

"Ah, important, eh." Jackpot said, taking a step toward it.

"NO!" The alien cried, bringing his weapon and pulling the trigger. Instinct took over Jackpot's entire body as he quickly threw himself to the side - causing the incredibly powerful blast from the deceptively useless looking gun to tear into the equipment rather than his head. The line of monitors collapsed in fire and smoke.

The small alien's jaw dropped as he watched his life's work collapse in front of him, and he fell to his knees, letting his weapon clatter to the floor. "No, all my research-"

Jackpot grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. "Now then, mind telling me what this all about?"

The Mousey being glared back at him. "You ruined everything! I hate you!" He spat, "Now Lord Gyconi won't-"

He never got a chance to finish his sentence. He gave a pitiful squeal, and suddenly ceased to move - a hole burned in the back of his skull. Jackpot dropped the body, looking desperately for the attacker. A small blue form caught his eye, and he turned. A lone blue eye glared at him from a small diagnostic drone, one of a type Jackpot had never seen before. The two stared at each other for a long moment, then the drone turned, and flew off. Jackpot considered following it, but decided against it. His instincts told him now, that he needed to find everyone else.

---

_"Can you hear me?" Mirage said, staring down at the motionless form. The robot lay flat, mouth open, eyes staring straight up, unseeing, unmoving. "Can you hear me?" Mirage repeated. A slight moan answered, and the words that followed were barely audible, seeming to come from deep inside him. "Yes..."_

_Mirage's optics closed, and he sighed. "I've done all I can to help you. Now, we have but two options."_

_"You... can... save... me?"_

_"The fracture in your personality is within your spark. We cannot fix it. What we can do is create a block between the two competing personalities. Effectively, this will move your personality components into their lower levels - you will function only on the most basic of levels, able to take orders and make rudimentary decisions, but no complex higher functions. Doing this will essentially make you a drone."_

_No answer greeted him. Mirage sighed. "Otherwise, you cannot be fixed. At best, we can leave you drifting on that spaceship. If you want us to, we can shut you down permanently. Make it quick, and painless."_

_Again, no answer._

_Mirage closed his eyes. "I do not know what to do, which is why I am asking you. What do you want?"_

_"I do... not want... to hurt... anymore... friends... I want... to live-" The voice cut off suddenly, struggling to speak. _

_Mirage laid his hand on his shoulder until the bot calmed down. "What's your name?" He asked kindly._

_"Slugslinger..."_

_"Slugslinger, we'll insert the blocker. Then I'll let you go free-"_

_"No... Stay... here... I will - fight for you... Let me - redeem..." Another spasm, then the optics closed, followed by a final, wheezing, "Save me..."_

----

Mirage opened his eyes and was surprised to find he was alive. He tried to push himself up on his one arm, but failed, pitching forward. Though the pain in his head was gone, everything else hurt more. He glanced up, and saw Slugslinger, kneeling on the floor, head cradled in his hands, unmoving.

Determined now, Mirage pushed himself to his feet, tottering weakly, but staying up. Grimly focused, he managed to kneel back down, grab his sword, and walked slowly toward the figure. Slugslinger remained oblivious until Mirage was right next to him. The face turned toward him, and Mirage saw sorrow etched into half of the face.

Mirage raised his sword. "I'm sorry, Slugslinger."

"Mirage" Slugslinger rasped suddenly. "Don't... let me... hurt... any - anymore... friends..."

Mirage closed his eyes.

"Save... me..."

Mirage brought the sword down sharply.

---

"Understood Jackpot." Arc's voice came in through the comm. "Everyone's recovering in excellent time. We'll be on our way shortly."

"Better hurry." Jackpot growled. "I want something to be left of the Captain." He switched off his comm, and hurried back into the underground. He picked his way through the ruins, and poked his head out, expecting to find some big battle going on. Immediately he was disturbed by how quiet everything was.

"Captain!" He called out, hoping for a response.

"I'm... over here, Jackpot."

Jackpot whirled, immensely relieved at the sound of the voice. He hurried toward the direction of the voice, but slowed down as he stumbled on the scene.

Slugslinger was face-down on the ground, unmoving. The Captain knelt behind him, his sword buried deep into the ground.

"Is he... dead?" Jackpot asked hesitantly.

Mirage stared at the body for a long moment, and then shook his head. "I couldn't do it. Even after he asked me, I... couldn't do it..."

Jackpot glanced at Slugslinger, offline and unmoving, and shook his head. "Captain, I doubt I coulda killed a friend, either."

Mirage didn't respond, just continued to stare mournfully at Slugslinger's form.

---

Arc pulled back. "There." He said, insufferably pleased with himself. "Good as new. I've added some extra protective bumpers to prevent any more super-sonic based failures." He closed up Slugslinger and admired his work.

Jackpot nodded. "In an ironic way, he kinda saved us. If his systems hadn't failed early, and if he hadn't gone toward him, we wouldn't have realized about the frequencies in time. Of course, if it weren't for me-"

Sharkticon silenced him with a sharp rap on the back of the head. "Don't start. I haven't forgiven you for going off without anybody knowing."

Mirage ignored the two, brow furrowed in thought. At his side, Arc began the delicate work of Mirage's own repairs, none the least of which was reattaching his arm. "This Gyconi," Mirage said quietly, "This is the third time I've heard that name. Twice it's been connected with weapons that would target only Transformers. What's his game?"

"Let's not worry about it now." Sharkticon said gently. "Captain, relax for the moment. I'll take the ship out."

Mirage let his eyes close. "Yes. Do that."

"What course should I set?"

"Doesn't matter right now." Mirage answered, voice distant. "Just, take us out..."

Sharkticon nodded, and left.

Jackpot waited a moment, then turned to follow him.

"Jackpot..." Mirage said suddenly.

Jackpot glanced back. "Yeah, Captain?"

"I- Thanks. For coming with me."

Jackpot smiled. "Hey, that's what I'm here for." He waved and headed out.

Mirage watched him go, as Arc continued his work. He let himself drift off again, after taking one final look at Slugslinger, still offline. And for a moment, he could have sworn the half-crazed look on his face faded and for the briefest of instants, it was replaced by a pleasant smile.

-----


End file.
